Jay
"My arms! Where are my arms!" '' -- Jay Jay is a master of the sword and also the true creator of The Growling Hodads. Jay founded the Growling Hodads in June of 2017 with his friends Josh and Joel. He is the editor of most of the series' episodes as well as a feature host of the show. Due to his overwhelming power and skill, Jay has been sealed inside the Sacred Hodads Blade. Now he awaits for a challenger that can match his swordsmanship on the star of Golgotha. History A failed experiment to clone the best combination of soldier and agent, Sam, results in a massive fireball that destroys a local ''Denny's. This fireball would soon birth the man called Jay, or more colloquially known as The Venus Hell Fire. At the age of four, Jay witnessed the murder of his parents at the hands of a group of Cybernetic Penguins known as, The Hand of God. Searching through the rubble of Fort Segroves was known other than the greatest swordsman in all of France, Joey Bonzo. Bonzo rescued Jay from being sold into slavery and took him under his wing as his apprentice, teaching him in the art of the sword. He lived, and he grew, and awoke to the music of bells. The Bells of Notre Dame. Jay and Bonzo lived as protectors of Paris until one fateful day where history had repeated itself. Jay returned from sparing with his good friend, Filippe Esparanza, and found that his beloved teacher was being sacrificed as an offering to the demon lord, Joel. What vile creatures would commit such a horrible act of insanity? The Cybernetic Penguins from dimension 13. Concealing his face, Jay stole to a place faraway. Away from Notre Dame. Jay wandered the entire Eastern continent, devouring village after village, army after army with his glorious flames of Crimson, until one day when he met the demon himself at a local book store whilist searching the manga adaptation of Everybody Hates Chris. Joel managed to evade Jay's attempts for his throat and subdued him using his unrelenting force. Joel, being the snake he is, striked a deal with Jay that if he were to work as his slave, he would ressurect the loved ones he lost. Jay, one to always think for his loved ones before himself, took the deal and was placed under the yoke of the mastermind behind his parents murder. When Jay refused to kill his own brother, Joel put him under a spell, trapping him inside his own sword. To release him, one must first travel to the Golgotha star and rescue the sword from the tower of hurt feelings whilist battling the mightiest Penguin warriors. After securing the sword, it must be brought to one of Jay's relatives where the sword will assume the body of the relative and act as Jay, until it is defeated. Hodads As the show's creator, Jay hosts each episode along with the other creators and actively takes part in all of its affairs. Jay appeared on the first episode where he played Fire Emblem for the Game Boy Advance. Since then, Jay has appeared in every episode to date, wheather it be to provide commentary or play the game. Trivia * Jay is the best Hodad. * Jay has his own Youtube channel called Grass Gestapo. * Jay is a Genji main. * Otaku Figure Reviewer, Diego Doom, is on the list of people who await to see Jay's publications on Youtube. * Jay thinks that Arcueid is best girl. * The only way to defeat Jay is to attack him from 10 years in the past. * Jay is Sam's brother. Category:Characters